


fur blankets against soft skin on sun-kissed mornings

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning with Clarke and Lexa. (In which Clarke is a morning person and Lexa is Emphatically Not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fur blankets against soft skin on sun-kissed mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Clarke goes to Lexa after leaving Camp Jaha (I MEAN TECHNICALLY NOT THAT AU...YET....)

Clarke has been awake since sun-up, has washed her clothes in the nearby river, eaten breakfast with Indra, and even has had an archery lesson with a grounder woman who had taken a liking to Clarke ever since she wandered in after having left the Ark People. 

Lexa is still asleep. Clarke stares at her, watching her chest rise and fall under the furs and listening to her soft snores.

She pokes her on the side with a finger and Lexa grunts and rolls over, shoving her face in a pillow. Clarke pokes her again. 

“ _Stop_ ,” Lexa growls sleepily, muffled against the pillow. Clarke huffs and keeps poking her until Lexa throws her pillow at her and shoves her face under the blankets, curling up into a tiny ball.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the leader? Get up,” Clarke says. “Entertain me.”

“Entertain yourself.”

Clarke flops with her on the bed. “You’re so boring on off days.” Lexa makes a complicated motion with her fingers, the equivalent of flipping someone off in Grounder culture, Clarke has learned

“There are much easier ways to do that.”

Lexa sticks up her middle finger in the air. Clarke leans forward and bites lightly at her finger and Lexa squeals and rolls away, taking the blankets with he. She curls up in a burrito and Clarke snickers softly.

“Your horse misses you. He tried to eat my hair again.”

“That’s what you get for feeding him treats,” she mumbles, finally sticking her head out and squinting at her. Clarke beams.

“You promised to teach me more riding tricks today,” she says brightly. 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Lexa grunts, “When did I promise that?”

“Last night.”

“I would’ve agreed to anything last night,” Lexa pouts and flushes at the same time.

“Exactly.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Lexa says again and flops back on the bed. Clarke waits patiently, just staring at her. 

“There’ll be a repeat of last night if you get up,” she says eventually.

Lexa finally sits up, her hair sticking up everywhere, and she squints. “…Is there food ready?”

“Yep.”

“…Fine. I’m up.”

Clarke grins.


End file.
